Variations d'amour d'un fils qui n'a jamais connu sa mère
by Kohem
Summary: [OS - pré-série] Ou comment Sam développe des liens et des sentiments pour Mary alors qu'il ne l'a jamais vu.


Bonjour à tous,

Je sais que je me fais moins présente que j'ai pu l'être pendant un moment sur le site mais me revoilà avec une petite fiction.

Comme le suggère le titre, on va parler de Sam et de ses pensées et sentiments vis-à-vis de sa mère depuis le commencement. Ceci n'est qu'une rétrospective brève, sans compter que j'ai écris plus à l'instinct qu'autre chose, je ne suit pas parti trop loin dans les analyses psychologiques parce que (1) ça ne me disait trop rien et (2) je suis pas psychologue et je ne vis pas ce que Sam pourrait vivre, c'est de l'impro fait au feeling. Bref tout ça pour dire, soyez indulgent ^^

~XDLodidi91

* * *

**Variations d'amour d'un fils qui n'a jamais connu sa mère**

.

Comme tout enfant du monde, Sam a grandi dans le ventre de sa mère. Il a évolué dans son intimité, son âme, son corps, son intelligence tout ce qui fait de lui a été créé au creux de ses reins.

Ils étaient fusionnels.

Alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas de nom, Sam appréciait déjà le son de sa voix, cherchait inlassablement son contact, adorait quand elle lui chantait des berceuses. Il aimait ce cocon d'amour et de chaleur dans lequel il a été fait. Et s'il en avait le souvenir ou la conscience, Sam aurait pu affirmer qu'à cette époque au moins il était heureux.

Après 9 mois dans ce lit confortable, il a ouvert les yeux sur le monde. Un monde encore magique où les seules peines qu'il avait était l'absence de sa mère et sa fatigue. Sam a aussitôt su d'instinct qui était sa mère, qu'il l'aimait et que la vie n'était qu'au début. Une vie où il était encore un enfant, naïf et pur.

Pas longtemps plus tard, au jour de ses 6 mois, la pureté de son âme et de son corps avait disparu. Elle est morte sous ses yeux d'enfant et des années plus tard ce sera la seule image -inventée ou issu de ses souvenirs retrouvés- que Sam gardera d'elle : sa mère accrochée au plafond, le sang partout, un cri d'horreur muet, les yeux exorbité sur lui, l'odeur de soufre qui empli le nez et la chaleur insupportable du feu infernal.

Soudainement, sa mère n'existait plus. Et si son père s'est occupé de lui les premiers jours, il a vite retrouvé cet amour maternel dans les bras de son aîné. Et puis il a oublié. John et Dean ne parlait jamais d'elle et Sam a grandi au gré des déplacements de son père et des attentions un peu maladroite de son grand-frère. Voilà à quoi se résumait sa vie, un père absent, un frère trop présent, une voiture et la route, inlassablement.

.

Des années plus tard, aux premiers jours d'école, Sam a appris une part de la vérité.

C'était en sortant de l'école, quand tous ses camarades criaient avec joie « maman ! » et que lui n'avait jamais prononcé ce mot de toute sa vie. A cette époque, il ne savait même pas ce que c'était, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi toutes ces femmes adultes étaient toutes appelés de la même manière, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui n'avait jamais appelé quelqu'un « maman », il ne savait même pas pourquoi il n'y avait même pas de femmes adultes à ses côtés. Jamais Dean ou son père n'avait dit une seule fois ce mot et même ailleurs, à la télé ou à la radio, il ne l'avait jamais entendu.

C'était un mot totalement inconnu.

Il lui a fallu du temps pour comprendre. Ce que ça voulait dire, pourquoi tout le monde le disait et pourquoi pas lui. C'était un soir de Janvier quand il rentrait au motel où ils vivaient, à la traîne derrière son aîné, qu'il a ressenti pour la première fois le manque de sa présence. Sa mère lui manquait. Et il avait suffit que Dean lui demande ce qui n'allait pas pour qu'il se mette à pleurer d'un chagrin profond toute la fin de la journée sans pouvoir expliquer la cause de ses larmes. Ce soir-là, il pleuvait fort dans ce trou paumé d'Indiana et Sam s'était endormi en pleurant inlassablement dans les bras de son frère.

C'était la première fois qu'ils passèrent la nuit ainsi mais tant d'autres suivirent ensuite la même année et toutes celles d'après.

Des jours plus tard, Janvier avait cédé à Février, Dean était enfin parvenu à arracher une explication de son cadet quant à la cause de ses larmes quotidiennes depuis des jours. Sam avait avoué honteux : « J'ai appris ce que c'est une maman ». Dean s'était figé sur place et n'avait rien su répondre mis à part un « ok Sammy. C'est pas grave. » Dean avait prié très fort pour que son père revienne vite, il ne l'a jamais avoué à qui que ce soit, même pas à lui-même. Mais Sam ne s'était pas contenté de ça, il devait comprendre, pourquoi eux et pas lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça le rendait triste ? Pourquoi ça le rendait lui triste et pas son frère qui lui aussi devait avoir la même maman que lui ?

\- Pourquoi elle n'est pas là ?

\- Je suis là, moi, avait répondu son frère, soucieux de l'apaisé mais incapable de lui expliquer qu'elle était morte et qu'il ne saura jamais à quoi elle ressemble.

\- Tu es ma maman ?

Dean avait rougi avec gêne et avait doucement secouer la tête.

\- Non Sammy. Je suis ton grand-frère mais c'est presque pareil.

Et Sam s'était longtemps contenté de ça.

.

Les années s'étaient succédé, Sam grandissait et il voyait parfaitement que sa vie n'était pas comme tous les autres gosses de son âge. Outre l'aspect sédentaire qu'avait pris son existence, les absences répétés de son père et les règles déconcertantes, Sam avait aussi compris que sa famille n'était pas complète. Beaucoup avaient leur deux parents mais il comprit aussi qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas avoir de mère, même si tous en gardaient quelques souvenirs ou au moins des photos.

Sam lui n'avait rien du tout. Il ne savait même pas son prénom.

Il avait à peine 7 ans quand il a posé la question :

\- Elle est morte comment maman ?

Dean l'avait dévisagé pratiquement outré. Puis son visage d'enfant s'était fermé brusquement et il avait feint de ne pas entendre la question.

« Elle te manque ? avait continué Sam voulant à tout prix des réponses.

Dean avait grogné et était parti s'enfermer dans la salle de bain toute la journée, Sam avait passé la sienne devant la télé à lancer de manière répété des coups d'œil à la porte adjacente avec inquiétude.

Dean n'était revenu qu'au moment où un coup rude avait été donné à la porte de la chambre. Sam l'avait dévisagé pendant qu'il prenait le fusil à canon scié à l'entrée. Fusil qu'il avait abaissé quand trois autres coups rapides avaient succédé au premier. La présence de John avait rendu toute conversation impossible entre les deux enfants, plus encore quand le père avait ordonné à ses fils de se préparer à partir.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Sam avait posé la question dans la voiture alors qu'une fois encore ils repartaient sur les routes, dans le Texas s'il avait bien compris. Son père avait freiné brusquement au milieu de la route désertique et s'était tourné vers son cadet seul sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala.

\- Pardon ? avait-il demandé, la voix démontrant à part égale sa colère et son trouble.

\- Je veux savoir comment elle s'appelait et comment elle est morte.

Les deux aînés Winchester s'étaient échangés un regard avant de se détourner totalement du cadet. John garda le silence le temps de reprendre la route et avait finit par murmurer son prénom avec amour et tristesse.

\- Mary. Elle s'appelait Mary.

Sam avait été choqué du ton employé par son père, doux et intensément malheureux. La réaction de Dean l'avait beaucoup surpris également. Son frère était venu poser une main contre l'épaule de John pour soutient, le visage tiré comme un homme ayant trop vu. A l'époque Sam ne savait pas combien s'était effectivement déjà le cas. Il n'avait pas redemandé à savoir comment elle était morte, préférant se répéter inlassablement le nom de sa mère.

_Mary_.

Savoir son nom la rendait un peu plus réelle. Elle avait bien existé à un moment. Et son nom lui avait fait sourire. Mary… C'était le nom de la mère de Jésus, non ? La vierge Marie…

Le lendemain il s'était rendu à la bibliothèque de la ville et avait lu la Bible.

Le surlendemain, il avait prié à son réveil. Ce jour-là et tous ceux qui suivirent, Sam pria.

.

L'année d'après en Décembre 1991, Sam redemanda à son frère pourquoi on ne lui parlait jamais de sa mère. Et si les fois d'avant Dean avait été silencieux, cette fois il explosa d'une colère que Sam ne lui avait jamais connu.

\- La ferme ! Ne reparle plus de maman ! Plus jamais !

Et Sam réalisa d'un même temps que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait son frère l'appeler « maman », l'appeler tout simplement. Plus tard, il avait réclamé avec véhémence la vérité et enfin il sut. Sa mère était morte à cause des monstres. Dès lors, son père les chassait et il dût se résigner à comprendre qu'irrévocablement sa famille ne sera jamais normale. Pour ça il la détesta de toute son âme.

Le lendemain au matin, il pria le pardon pour avoir pensé ainsi d'elle.

.

Sam avait atteint la puberté et commençait à se révolter, contre son père, contre l'éducation ou pseudo éducation qu'il leur faisait appliquer d'une main de fer. Lui ne voulait pas la chasse, il voulait étudié, partir à la FAC et vivre tranquillement comme tous les autres qui n'ont pas à se préoccuper des monstres qui sévissent dans le monde.

Dean chassait de manière récurrente avec leur père et ce dernier leur imposait à tous deux un entrainement digne de l'armée. Levé à 5h30, course pendant 1h30 pour lui, 2h pour Dean, puis série de pompe, ab-dos, exercice de tire, de combat rapproché, de lutte, et il en passe. Quand Sam n'était pas à l'école il passait des heures à se crever le cul pour s'endurcir physiquement.

Et pourquoi ?

Pour venger la mort de sa mère. Elle-même que Sam n'a jamais ne serait-ce que vu. Voilà tout ce qu'il saura jamais d'elle : un nom évocateur et initiateur de sa foi.

Il a bien souvent eu l'envie de demander à son père de lui dire qui elle était mais s'est vite résigné. John, s'il n'était pas à lui ordonner de courir plus vite, s'il n'était pas occupé dans une chasse – et Dieu, il ne fallait jamais déranger John Winchester dans ces cas-là – son père était trop occupé à boire pour oublier.

Sam l'avait souvent entendu marmonner le nom de Mary dans sa semi-conscience mais les lendemains, il ne s'en souvenait jamais. De toute manière il était trop de mauvaise humeur pour amener un tel sujet sur le tapis. Quand il questionnait Dean celui-ci lui disait qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'elle qu'il avait tout oublié d'avant l'incendie.

Ce fût la première fois qu'il appris les causes réelles de sa mort. Brûlée vive. Finalement peut-être était-elle plus sorcière que sainte ? Et s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer sincèrement, en tant que mère et en tant que représentation de sa passion pour la religion chrétienne Sam la détestait tout autant, pour avoir causé tant de peine à leur père qui désormais, n'agissait plus comme tel. Il la détestait parce que, qu'importe combien Dean essayait de le lui cacher, elle manquait terriblement à son frère et qu'à cause d'elle, à cause de son absence, Dean était malheureux.

Il la détestait d'être morte parce qu'il était contraint à combattre dans une guerre presque sacré dont il ne voulait pas faire parti, contraint à poursuivre une vengeance qu'il savait ne changerait rien et dont au fond il n'avait que faire. Sam se sentait toujours égoïste et mauvais quand il pensait ça mais il préférait vivre pour ce qui était encore là et ce qu'il pourrait avoir que pour un passé qu'il n'a même jamais connu.

Et malgré la culpabilité qu'il ressentait en pensant ainsi, il n'a jamais changé d'avis. C'était même l'inverse, la certitude qu'il honorerait plus la mort de sa mère en vivant une vie qu'il aime et chérit s'intensifiant. A ses 18 ans, Sam était parti comme il l'avait longtemps espéré. Il avait fui cette famille et cette vie destinée rejetant ce passé inconnu et une part de lui même dans un même temps.

Sam étouffait trop à l'époque pour s'en soucier.

Entre temps, il avait aperçu une photo d'elle aux couleurs légèrement effacées par le temps. C'est Dean qui l'avait dans son sac, Sam était tombé dessus par hasard et avait tiqué à cette découverte. Si évidemment il l'avait trouvé magnifique, il s'était surtout demandé ce que pensait son frère quand il regardait cette photo. Est-ce qu'il était nostalgique ? En colère ? Triste ?

D'elle, il en retenait un sourire figé et éblouissant, des yeux bleus scintillant d'une joie inconnue avec Dean dans ses bras. C'est le portrait de la famille parfaite, un enfant dans les bras de sa mère, Sam ne sait pas ce que c'est.

Il apprit aussi, une fois pour toutes, les réelles circonstances de sa mort. C'était son père qui le lui avait craché à la gueule comme si ça avait été sa faute tout entière – si seulement il avait su combien c'était vrai, Sam se demande aujourd'hui ce qu'aurait fait son père. John avait enfin trouvé une piste non négligeable sur le démon responsable de l'incendie, Sam avait vu là, la seule occasion d'avoir des réponses. Et les mots de John si cru et si violemment dit contre lui, lui avait fait mal.

Voilà donc la réalité, sa mère était morte au-dessus de sa tête d'enfant, son sang lui coulant dans son berceau et surement sur lui. C'était la dernière image réelle qu'il avait eu d'elle, Mary au plafond éventrée, saignant sur son fils ; Mary brûlée, vivant sa mort atrocement douloureuse.

Sam n'avait plus reparlé de longues journées ni à son père ni à son frère. Il devait apprendre à vivre avec ça et c'était dur.

Mais ça avait également renforcé sa conviction à partir et vivre autre chose, vivre vraiment. Et il l'avait fait. Il était parti pour de bon, avec dans son sac, pour seul trace de son passé un cadre photo que Dean lui avait remis sans un mot. Une autre photo qu'il ne connaissait pas d'elle et de leur père souriant. Quand il l'avait vu Sam s'était dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu son père sourire ainsi. Etre heureux. Et il se dit qu'il comprenait un peu plus.

Il se battait pour ce bonheur perdu. Lui partait pour le trouver.

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

J'ai conscience que je ne fais qu'effleurer le sujet mais je préfère rester vague pour ne pas dire n'importe quoi, sinon j'en connais quelques unes qui m'étriperaient sur place ;)

Laissez un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

On se voit dans les jours à venir pour la suite, en attendant je vous souhaite une bonne semaine

~Biz !


End file.
